The Third Gorgon Sister
by Kaiser Rio
Summary: There are three sisters who represent the creatures most often associated with Athena- the Medusa, the spider, and the owl. My sisters have done very cruel things. By going against the sway of magic, I have not. And now I offer my knowledge to you, Death.


**The Third Gorgon Sister**

_There are three creatures associated with Athena, the goddess of wisdom. First is the snake, or rather, the Medusa, who's hair is made of snakes. Then there is the spider, said to come into existence because of the goddess. Lastly, there is the owl, companion of Athena and a symbol of wisdom. My sisters and I represent these three creatures. Medusa is cunning, ruthless and pragmatic, while Arachne was prideful and ambitious, and was slain by a mere child and her scythe. _

_I cannot say that neither are powerless, though, as Arachne had many under her control, through fear and through loyalty... mostly fear though. Meanwhile, the children who took her soul are members of an elite faction within the Death City population, with the meister being the daughter of 'the' death scythe and his partner. It is no wonder that she and her partner are so powerful. _

_And then there is myself. I am like neither of my sisters, who bend to the sway of magic, oh no. Through curiosity, I have, as they say, swam against the current. My name is Chouette, and I am the third Gorgon sister. As I write this in my scientific journal, I am on a train to Death City. In ancient times I have offered gods and lords my services, and once more I shall offer them to Lord Death. I can only hope that this will be a short war, though knowing Medusa, it will be anything but._

The scratching of pen against paper stopped, and a black leather book was snapped closed. A little girl with curly, pale hair and gray, piercing eyes placed the book into an ordinary looking backpack. She got onto her knees and glanced out the window of her seat, adjusting her shirt. The shirt itself was an ordinary shade of blue, with denim caprices. The silhouette of Death City could be seen. She'd be there soon.

Overhead the train were several gray owls. A report, Chouette presumed. She opened her window with a bit of difficulty-_I will have to inform someone that there is rust hindering the window's opening capability, _she thought- and glanced around to make sure no one was looking. There was hardly anyone else on that particular car, and the ones who were there were asleep or reading. She let an owl in.

_Lord Death's son has been captured by the Book of Eibon. Medusa is aware of our presence._ The owl told her.

"I see. That is unfortunate." Chouette's voice was quiet and stoic. "Go before you are spotted."

The owl flew out the window quickly, and Chouette waited patiently for the train to arrive at its designated stop.

…...

As the train's passengers began to get their luggage now that the train had stopped, Chouette dodged between grown ups, and left the train station rather easily. She quickly ducked into a small space between two buildings- not an alley, Chouette referred to is as a nook without it's cranny. She began to chant under her breath. "Soul Protect." She ran right out of the nook, gripping the straps of her backpack. She ran to the nearest security guard.

"Pardon me, but where is the Death Weapon Meister Academy?" she asked, not bothering to act like a regular child.

The security guard looked a bit put off. "Well, it's near the center of the city, so you just have to go straight from here and you'll meet the gates eventually, but why would you want to go there?" he asked.

"I have business with the head master." Chouette said simply. With that, she walked away.

_Odd kid. Spoke like a stuffy old woman, and she didn't even bother with a thank you. _The security guard thought bitterly.

With quite a bit of walking down an empty street, which even Chouette would admit was incredibly unnerving, the witch finally came across the school.

"What a tacky, tasteless design..." Chouette muttered, scowling a bit at the site of the place. She entered.

…...

"Lord Death," Sid began. "Someone unidentified has entered the building."

"And shortly before that, a witch's soul was detected," Spirit finished.

Lord Death, behind his mask, glanced over at the two. "Is that right? Bring them to me," he said in his usual light, airy tone.

Both nodded, and Sid left the room as quickly as he could.

…...

"You were easy to find."

"I was hoping to be found."

Sid stood behind the girl, in a narrow hall. The candles were dieing.

"Come with me."

"I promise that I will not put up any resistance."

…...

As Chouette stood before Lord Death, tension filled the air. "You are..."

"The third Gorgon. Yes. And I have come to offer you my assistance."

**A/N: Ah ha ha ha ha... This is probably crap. I'd really like any critique you have to offer, and will gladly take ideas for the story. But in my defense for the suckiness, I'm tired, and some jackass is shooting fireworks off right outside my window and its nearly midnight.**


End file.
